Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In a liquid ejecting head, there is known a configuration in which a plurality of terminals for being electrically connected with a contact point of a liquid ejecting apparatus main body is provided. As a countermeasure against noise in a case where the plurality of terminals and a liquid ejecting element substrate of the liquid ejecting head are connected with wirings and control signals from the main body are transmitted to the liquid ejecting element substrate, a configuration or the like of making an area of a conductor pattern serving as a wiring as large as possible is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-079655.
Recently, the number of liquid ejecting elements that are provided in a liquid ejecting head tends to be increased for high-speed processing, or print of a high-resolution image. In a case where the number of liquid ejecting elements is increased, an amount of the current flowing through a wiring for drive for driving the liquid ejecting element is also increased. The increase in the amount of the current also causes the increase in the influence of noise on the control signal for the liquid ejecting element, and an intended liquid ejecting action may not be executed by the influence of noise.
Since the area of a region where a conductor pattern can be formed is limited, there is a fear that, even when the area of a conductor pattern is made as large as possible as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-079655, the above-described noise cannot be suppressed.